Imagen
by Lady Asuka
Summary: A pesar de todas las dificultades, tendremos un nuevo comienzo, aunque el camino no sea fácil. Volveremos a dibujar la realidad y ocultar lo que somos bajo una absurda imagen para lograr nuestros ideales.


_**Editado por A21**_

 _Los personajes son obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

* * *

 _Pareja: MidoAKa_

* * *

 _Imagen_

 _El decano subió la pantalla apagando a su vez el proyector multimedia. Las indicaciones para la monografía de Taller de métodos de estudio universitario estaban dadas. Apuntó algunos detalles más en la pizarra y le pidió al alumnado que en orden hicieran sus grupos de máximo de cuatro personas. No había tiempo para la holgazanería en ese curso, el primer borrador a presentar era para la próxima semana; el alumnado debía realizar un pequeño informe sobre el tema a tratar adjunto con el esquema monográfico._

 _—Bueno, ¿hacemos grupo? —preguntó Nijimura a sus amigos._

 _Atrás de él se sentaba Takao Kazunari, quien todo el rato había estado discretamente con los audífonos puestos. El aludido se los quitó al ver a su novio mirarlo en reproche, no quería que de nuevo le diera el sermón de "No le busques tres pies al gato"._

 _—Por mí no hay problema, Nijimura-san —respondió Kise uniéndose a la conversación sin ser invitado. El de cabellera rubia se sentaba en la carpeta frente a ellos— y Aominecchi también se apunta. Murasakibaracchi, Kasamatsu-senpai, Mibuchi-san… ¿Cuántos van ahí?_

 _—Siete, animal. Conmigo y Makoto, nueve —contestó Haizaki—. ¿Cómo pasó el examen de admisión este tarado?_

 _Ryōta hizo una mueca, no le respondería a sus tontas provocaciones. Tenía experiencia en ignorar ese tipo de insultos, en menos de una semana muchos compañeros le habían hecho exactamente la misma broma, inclusive su pareja._

 _—Si contamos a Akashi-kun, a Midorima-kun y a mí… Seríamos doce —dijo Kuroko para que no los dejaran de lado—. ¿Podemos hacer 3 grupos de 4?_

 _La mayoría aceptó, así se les haría más fácil organizarse. Doce cabezas pensaban mejor que una. El verdadero problema comenzó al ofrecer una casa. Nijimura fue el primer en negarse, aunque tenía una razón justificable de por medio: su familia estaba haciendo remodelaciones en la parte del jardín. Toda la entrada de su casa y parte de la sala estaba un desastre por las bolsas de cemento y losetas._

 _Makoto y Haizaki también advirtieron que sus hogares estaban indispuestos, además de ellos ya haberlas prestado en ciclos pasados y, en realidad, tampoco tenían ganas de llevar a Murasakibara porque se tragaba todo lo que encontraba en el refrigerador. Aomine sintió las miradas sobre él y negó de inmediato. Sus abuelos maternos se estaban quedando hasta el siguiente mes, así que le era imposible llevar amigos; sus padres le habían avisado con tiempo, para que no saliera con sorpresas._

 _Una opción más perdida. Kise suspiró y le preguntó a Akashi si por esa vez podía prestar su casa; el rubio ofrecería la suya, pero sus padres eran bastante exquisitos con respecto a las visitas. Primero debía pedir permiso, sin contar que tenía dos hermanas mayores que no los dejarían trabajar tranquilos por lo fastidiosas que eran._

 _—No se puede tampoco —contestó el pelirrojo sin despegar la vista de su libro de texto, leía atento el folleto de su clase anterior—. Están fumigando el jardín y mi padre no me permite llevar visitas como a ti._

 _—¿Y tú, Shin-chan~?—preguntó Takao. El azabache se acercó más a él, a pesar de ya estar de antemano invadiendo su espacio personal._

 _—No puedo porque mi hermanita siempre está detrás de mí y va a molestar._

 _Midorima trató de alejarlo, le incomodaba un poco su manera tan confianzuda de ser. Nunca le había dado entrada, pero desde que llegó a la universidad lo había tenido casi encima sin razón aparente. Akashi cerró fuerte el libro llamando la atención de sus amigos._

 _—Supongo que Shōgo será nuevamente el elegido —expresó tranquilo y dirigió su mirada al nombrado—. Retribuir el esfuerzo ajeno sería ideal de tu parte._

 _Haizaki chasqueó la lengua en disgusto, Akashi nunca dejaba de recordarle que era el menos trabajador en los trabajos grupales. Bufó al verse atrapado, no le quedaba de otra. Movió la mano desinteresado lo que podía entenderse como un sí para ellos. Ya tenían lugar dónde reunirse. Entre los doce, quedaron en encontrarse el miércoles a las 16:00 horas en el estacionamiento de la facultad de economía._

 _Fueron recogiendo sus cosas para no demorar en salir, faltaban apenas cinco minutos para que terminara la clase. El profesor pidió que regresaran las carpetas a su lugar para los alumnos que las habían movido. Kise fue uno de ellos, que jaló perezosamente su pupitre de nuevo hacia la fila. A la una en punto, el maestro los dejó salir._

 _— ¿Almorzamos juntos? —preguntó Ryōta. Colocó los audífonos a su cuello y se colgó la maleta—. ¿Qué dicen? Hoy traje para comer aquí._

 _—Yo me apunto, el menú está bueno —dijo su novio apoyándose en él—. En la mañana pasé por cafetería, hay especial._

 _—Eh~~ ¿Especial? —Había captado la atención de Murasakibara—. Yo también voy~, cuando hay especial regalan postre~~~._

 _Aomine afirmó eso, había helado marmoleado de regalo; también avisó que de bebida habría jugo de granadilla. Eran pocas las veces que el moreno almorzaba en el restaurante de la universidad, pero ese día la comida se veía prometedora._

 _—Se oye bien —dijo Kuroko, mientras que Atsushi le hacía énfasis en el helado, nadie en su sano juicio desperdiciaría un postre tan exquisito._

 _—Pero Murasakibara-kun a mí no me gusta el helado marmoleado._

 _—No importa, Kuro-chin, lo pides y me lo das. —Atsushi sugirió bastante animado—. Ya saben todos, piden y me lo dan._

 _Por el pasillo, se encontraron con sus amigos de otros cursos en común. Kagami y Tatsuya saludaron y les preguntaron si iban a almorzar en la cafetería. Reo les dijo que sí, así que se les unieron._

 _La espera para ordenar fue de veinte minutos contados, mayormente estaba abarrotado de gente porque salir a comer a los restaurantes cercanos era mucho peor, una pérdida total de tiempo si se tenía de descanso solo una hora. Felizmente que Takao y Nijimura ya habían guardado una de las mesas con un amigo que les hizo el favor de reservar, aunque les hacía falta un poco más de espacio porque Murasakibara pidió tres bandejas por pura gula, porque nadie le creía que no se llenaría con una sola._

 _—Aka-chin, Mido-chin, ¿ustedes no van a comer? —preguntó al ver que no habían ordenado nada—. ¿No les da hambre?_

 _—No, Atsushi, no te preocupes —dijo Akashi, tenía encima un cuaderno con un lapicero haciendo apuntes—. Tengo que adelantar tarea y Shintarō no come fuera de casa._

 _Haizaki rodó los ojos, chocaba mucho con el niño educado y sus modales refinados. No se llevaba bien con los se ponían exquisito o le hacían mala cara a la comida._

 _—Es demasiado antihigiénico —Midorima afirmó arreglándose los lentes— y, Murasakibara, por favor come bien. No se corta la carne con la cuchara, usa el cuchillo._

 _—Pues no quiero~~. —El de cabello morado ya se sabía de memoria todas las llamadas de atención de su amigo—. Ya deja de ser tan educado y estricto, Mido-chin~~._

 _Shintarō no le respondió. Al final optó por evitar verlo, le daba repulsión ver que a veces hasta comía con la mano, no era eso precisamente lo que le había enseñado su madre._

 _La charla en el almuerzo se volvió amena, empezó por Kagami que les informó cómo pasearse al profesor de literatura. Había hablado con muchos compañeros y todo parecía indicar que se era factible comprar las buenas notas en ese curso. Eso le interesó tanto a Haizaki como a Aomine._

 _Dejaron los platos vacíos, excepto Murasakibara que todavía no terminaba el helado. Tenía cuatros pírexs llenos más para devorar porque, en efecto, todos le habían donado su postre._

 _—Antes de que me olvide de nuevo —comentó Makoto—, hace dos días, mis viejos me trajeron este nuevo equipo._

 _De su mochila sacó un celular traído de Europa, lo tiró a la mesa como si no fuese la gran cosa para que sus amigos lo vieran. El último en cogerlo fue Kise, quien había sido el más interesado, pero se lo habían quitado cuando intentó cogerlo primero._

 _—Su sonido es de lo mejor, mi primo tiene uno de esos y dicen que son buenazos. Además trabajan con la nueva línea de red, Hanamiya-san —dijo devolviéndole el aparato._

 _—¿Y qué hiciste con tu otro celular, Hanamiya-san? —preguntó Kuroko._

 _—Se lo di a mi perro para que juegue con él —Makoto dijo entre carcajadas sacándole de paso la lengua por chismoso—. Lo jodo en la noche, ladra cada que el celular suena y el estúpido del mayordomo sale con un periódico persiguiéndolo para que se calle._

 _Entró a los contactos y les pidió que le dieran sus números porque no se acordaba de ninguno, excepto el de Haizaki que se lo sabía al revés y al derecho. Casi todos le pasaron los datos, Makoto se quedó viendo a Akashi y a Midorima que se quedaron ajenos a lo que estaban hablando. Ellos seguían con la vista fija en los cuadernos._

 _—Oigan. —Makoto los llamó tirando una servilleta al material de texto—. Tsundere, no me mires con esa cara de imbécil y dame tu número._

 _Midorima se arregló los anteojos antes de negarse._

 _—A mí no me gusta salir con esas cosas, Hanamiya-san —dijo recordándoselo por enésima vez—. Si lo sacara, Kise me estuviera llamando cada cinco segundos, así que no necesitas mi número._

 _— ¡Eso fue cruel Midorimacchi! —Ryōta se quejó. El moreno no le hizo hincapié, pero el otro estaba seguro que sería menos inflexible._

 _—Oye, complejo de Mary sue ¿y el tuyo? —Makoto tuvo que poner una mano encima de su lectura para que le hiciera caso—. Tú ni siquiera necesitas estudiar._

 _—Me llamo Akashi Seijūrō, Makoto. —Al pelirrojo no le gustaban los apodos—. Te lo daría, pero hace unos días mi gato lo tiró al agua._

 _— ¿Qué tipo de gato trastornado tienes?_

 _—Uno que se parece mucho a ti —contestó con suavidad._

 _Haizaki no se aguantó las ganas de reírse de su novio, seguido de los demás que se dejaron contagiar. No era novedad que Akashi terminara poniéndolo en su lugar. Makoto harto de escuchar la escandalosa risa de su pareja, con disimulo movió el brazo y le dio un codazo en el estómago para que se callara de una buena vez._

 _Como Midorima y Akashi no querían quedarse a escuchar más tonterías —contando también que ya solo faltaban siete minutos para que acabara el almuerzo—, se disculparon con sus amigos diciéndoles que tenían que ir a la biblioteca._

 _Seijūrō recogió sus libros de la mesa y se fue junto con Midorima. El chico de lentes estudiaba medicina, tenía planeado seguir la especialidad de reumatología. En cambio, Akashi estaba estudiando la carrera de Contaduría._

 _—Shintarō, necesitas ponerle un alto a Kazunari —dijo el pelirrojo en el camino a la sala de estudio—. Si no te dio de comer, fue gracias a Nijimura-san._

 _—Nunca le he dado motivos para que piense que puede pasar algo más, Akashi. —Seijūrō no hizo más mención del tema._

 _Entraron a la biblioteca central encontrándose con un decano de la facultad de economía. Lo saludaron y fueron hacia la parte del fondo. Había largos tomos que leer, especialmente para Midorima que llevaba explícitamente cursos de teoría pura._

 _-o-_

 _El dueño de la casa los dejó pasar a la sala donde sus empleados habían dejado tres bandejas con bocaditos para entretener el estómago, en especial el de Murasakibara. Hicieron una leve inclinación y pasaron a retirarse para que pudieran trabajar a gusto sin interrupciones._

 _Makoto tiró encima de la mesa un par de cuadernos donde estaba su laptop ya prendida, le daba el presentimiento que de nuevo tendrían otra discusión por la elección del tema. Se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas en X, al igual que sus amigos, y miró hacia Akashi que mayormente era el que delegaba._

 _— ¿Y bien, Mary sue? Empieza._

 _Ya tendría la oportunidad de callarlo, el susodicho puso encima una hoja donde había ocho temas a elegir, cualquiera que quisieran. En realidad, su preocupación era con quiénes iban a hacer equipo; cómo se iban a fraccionar._

 _—Bien, yo quiero el primero y pido trabajar con Shin-chan~ —dijo Takao, jalándolo del brazo._

 _Midorima bufó y a mala gana lo apartó para que dejara de asfixiarlo, además de rechazar su oferta de equipo, prefería trabajar con Haizaki antes de con Kazunari._

 _— ¿Te vas a comportar o te golpeo? —susurró Nijimura al revoltoso. El azabache hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos, ya no diría nada—. Yo trabajo con Takao, ¿alguien se une?_

 _— ¡Yo! Aominecchi y yo trabajaremos con ustedes, siempre sacan buenas notas y no son tan gruñones como Midorimacchi. —Kise agregó, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte del mencionado—. ¿Qué? El trabajo pasado te la pasaste gritándome._

 _Aomine lo apretó del cuello para que cerrara la boca en vez de decir más sandeces, a veces al rubio se le olvidaba por completo quién era el alma caritativa que les pasaba las respuestas en las pequeñas prácticas o quién les pasaba la tarea cuando no la hacían. No debían ser malagradecidos._

 _—Bien, ya va un grupo, genial. —Haizaki ironizó—. ¿El segundo? Solo aviso que no pienso trabajar con el titán, no hace ni mierda y se traga todo._

 _Murasakibara lo miró con esos ojos adormilados y terminó de masticar sus papitas antes de hablar, limpiándose las comisuras con la muñeca._

 _—No somos muy diferentes, Zaki-chin~~~._

 _Haizaki alzó la mirada y golpeó la mesa con una mano._

 _— ¡Oye! Qué cinismo el tuyo ¿Yo cuando he ido a tu casa a tragar todo lo que encuentre?_

 _—Eh~~~, pues yo me refería a que tampoco quiero trabajar contigo porque no haces ni mierda y encima quieres que pongan tu nombre, Zaki-chin~~._

 _Escuchó las risas de parte de Kise y Aomine, a ellos les parecía una frescura las palabras de Shōgo, porque Atsushi tenía la razón en todo el sentido._

 _Al final Reo y Yukio se ofrecieron a trabajar con Murasakibara, él no era tan mal compañero como lo podía ser el de cabello cenizo o Makoto. Por lo menos, si lo mandabas a hacer algo, lo cumplía. Salvo que entregaba las hojas llenas de grasas por las frituras que comía y también su manía de escribir oraciones básicas sin una construcción gramatical muy complicada porque le daba pereza pensar en conectores y sinónimos. Sus líneas estaban llenas de puntos seguidos. Kuroko se unió al equipo de Kasamatsu, tampoco quería trabajar con ese dúo de criticones que siempre le veían el lado malo a todo._

 _Por deducción, a Akashi y a Midorima no les quedó de otra que de nuevo hacer un trabajo junto con ellos, lo único bueno es que se ponían la casa y la merienda._

 _Estuvieron dos horas discutiendo sobre los temas. Unos ya habían hecho mitad de esquema, mientras que otros solo habían pensado en el título._

 _—Mo~~ Me rindo, un descanso —Kise pidió tirándose para atrás quedando echado en el piso. Se quedó mirando hacia el techo hasta que se acordó de algo—. ¡Verdad, Akashicchi! Felicidades por el éxito._

 _El pelirrojo atinó a agradecer. Haizaki enarcó una ceja y miró a su novio por respuestas, mayormente Makoto sabía un montón de cosas. El azabache viró los ojos por la ignorancia del otro, le sorprendía lo poco informado que estaba sobre la sociedad que lo rodeaba._

 _—El emporio Akashi firmó contrato con una importante empresa Italiana —Makoto contó para los que tampoco sabían, como era el caso de Murasakibara—. Eso le traerá una ganancia de billones por año. Lo que me sorprende más es que el rubio oxigenado lo sepa ¿Lees?_

 _Aomine quiso levantar el puño, pero Kise lo detuvo. No valía la pena pelearse por las ofensas de ese idiota, ya estaba más que acostumbrado._

 _—Lo leí en una revista, bueno, mi madre me lo comentó en realidad…_

 _—También salió en el noticiero. Felicidades, Sei-chan. —También habló Reo._

 _Seijūrō volvió a agradecer, no quería hablar de ese tema tan ajeno a lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Miró el reloj viendo que ya eran las seis, ya no tenía más tiempo para desperdiciar. Tanto Midorima como él se pararon recogiendo sus cosas al paso._

 _—Hasta aquí avanzamos, Shōgo, Makoto —dijo el pelirrojo. Ni los dejó quejarse porque les dio la espalda._

 _Midorima se despidió vagamente de manera general siguiendo al menor a la salida, tenían pendientes a las siete en punto cerca de su casa. No tenían permitido llegar ni un minuto tarde si no querían ganarse problemas._

 _Los demás se quedaron un par de horas más teniendo que cenar ahí, aunque todos sospecharon que Murasakibara los retrasó adrede para lograr quedarse a comer, porque le gustaba mucho la sopa miso que hacían los sirvientes de la familia Hanamiya; no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad._

 _-o-_

 _Se cruzaron todos en el curso de química, era otra clase que la mayoría tenía en común. Eso les ayudaba a unos más que a otros. El profesor les repartió unas hojas donde estaban los materiales que debían llevar para la siguiente clase, sin ellos no pasarían al laboratorio._

 _Nijimura miró escaneando esa hoja, el decano no había pedido cosas tan difíciles de comprar: apenas tres tubos de ensayo, una pequeña maya de metal de 20x20, una botella de agua y un mandil —que era lo más importante—. Incluso el mandil lo estaba remarcado con negrita para que no se les pasase por alto ni digan que no se les avisó nada._

 _Midorima y Akashi se miraron por un momento, Akashi se acercó un poco más para susurrarle, ya que el chismoso de Kise estaba rondando por ahí. Intercambiaron un par de palabras antes de que el rubio los interrumpa, lo venían venir. Kise, con una sonrisa pícara, saltó en frente de ellos haciendo que se separaran._

 _— ¿Que hacen? ¿Se están besando? —preguntó en tono jocoso._

 _—Sabemos respetar el contexto, Ryōta —contestó Akashi con una leve sonrisa—. No te preocupes por nosotros._

 _Kazunari metió su cuchara al escucharlos, se sentaba relativamente cerca de ellos y no tenía nada más interesante que hacer._

 _—Es que a él le gusta hacer espectáculos~, por ahí dicen las malas lenguas que fornicó en el baño con su novio —dijo Takao colgándose del hombro del rubio—. ¿O no~?_

 _Kise se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Mucho más cuando empeoraron las cosas gracias a su propio novio que al llegar confirmó el chisme muy orgulloso de su hazaña, agregando incluso que había tenido que comprar a uno de limpieza._

 _—Haizaki, ya quita esa cara que a Hanamiya no le va a gustar~. —Kazunari canturreó—. Aprende de mí que yo solo tengo ojos para mi Shū-san._

 _Shōgo no pensaba decir nada, pero al verse incluido volteó a darle la mirada más asquienta que tenía a ese molestoso que a veces le daba ganas de golpear._

 _—Esa ni tú te la crees, ¡puto! —Shōgo gritó para que todos los demás oyeran—. Encima te le regalas hasta a tipos con NOVIO._

 _— ¿Cómo a Mido-chin~~? —preguntó Murasakibara echándose en la carpeta—. Por ahí también dicen las malas lenguas que quisiste tirar con él ¿O te lo tiraste~~?_

 _—Interesante… desconocía eso —dijo Akashi viendo a Midorima._

 _Shintarō se arregló los lentes para no tener que dar detalles de eso. No quería hablar sobre el bochornoso incidente en el baño. Un profesor casi los amonestaba por hacer indecencias, aunque Kazunari había sido el único afanoso._

 _—Sabes cómo es de cariñoso Takao-kun. —Kuroko lo excusó para ayudar al de cabellera verde—. Solo lo hace por bromear, ¿verdad, Takao-kun?_

 _— ¿Me estás hablando, Kuroko? —Kazunari se burló de su amigo con poca presencia—. Solo estaba molestándolo para ver si pisaba el palito, pero no lo hizo. Akashi, deberías de sentirte orgulloso —dijo girando a ver al pelirrojo._

 _—Ya veo —respondió—. Si nos disculpan ya nos tenemos que ir._

 _Se les unieron Kagami y Tatsuya que se sentaban en las carpetas de adelante porque debían mantener el promedio alto por el bien de su club de baloncesto. Kagami se apoyó en Kuroko y les propuso a todos ir a comprar juntos los tubos de ensayo. Había una tienda a unas cuadras de la universidad donde vendían ese tipo de instrumentos. Varios aceptaron al instante jalando a la fuerza a Midorima y Akashi._

 _Pensaban tomar un taxi, pero Kise dijo que sería incómodo tomar tres por el número que eran, así que se subieron a un bus local que justo había parado en la esquina. A mucho no les gustó la idea, pero no tenían otra opción porque caminar no se consideraba un medio._

 _Con caras de pocos amigos se sentaron en los sitios del medio, de dos en dos. Takao abrió toda la ventana quejándose de que el bus olía a axila, nunca antes había subido a un transporte público justamente por esas razones; no le gustaba oler a sudor ajeno. Para su mala suerte, a los tres paraderos se subieron dos albañiles con la ropa sucia por el cansado día de trabajo. Eran de construcción y tenían sus overoles con cemento pegado. Conversando, se sentaron delante de Nijimura y Takao que arrugaron la frente._

 _—Agh- por eso no me gusta subirme a carros para pobres, te encuentras a cada zarrapastroso, encima les apesta el axila. —Nijimura se quejó tapándose la nariz._

 _Habló tupido, cosa que le dio gracia a Kise que trataba que el ambiente no sea tan tenso, pero ninguno de los dos azabaches colaboraba mucho._

 _—¡Y sí que les huele bien fuerte! —Takao gritó para que los de adelante oyeran._

 _Pensó por un momento en ignorar el olor para no ser problemático, pero no le resultó. Más si el carro se había quedado ya dos semáforos en el mismo paradero para coger gente. Con el polo cubriendo mitad de su cara, le tocó el hombro a uno de los albañiles con apenas un solo dedo._

 _—Señor, ¿usted sabe que existe el jabón? —Empezó por preguntar—. ¿Podría sentarse más adelante? Está que apesta el ambiente._

 _El señor no supo cómo contestarle, no estaban sucios apropósito. El albañil venía de tener un día laboral arduo y precisamente estaba en ese bus rumbo a su casa para asearse como era debido._

 _Hubo unos segundos de silencio absoluto, pausa que Kise aprovechó para sacar su perfume de su mochila. Con eso mantendría a Takao tranquilo, se lo pasó para que siguiera callado antes de que se le ocurra decir algo más estúpido; estaban llamando mucho la atención. Varios pasajeros, que habían escuchado esa grosería, ya los comenzaban a mirar con desprecio, especialmente las señoras mayores. Se oía incluso que estaban hablando mal ellos, criticando con justa razón su comportamiento tan malcriado._

 _—Échate un poco —susurró el rubio._

 _—Oh gracias, justo lo que necesitaba —dijo Takao cogiendo el pote—. Señor, mire —El azabache le mostró—. A esto se llama perfume, PER-FU-ME. P-E-R-F-U-M-E._

 _Los albañiles siguieron sin responder. Takao al ver que ellos no dirían nada, apretó el chisguete echando un poco en el aire. También adrede les tiró un poco en la cara y en la ropa. Uno de ellos miró el lugar donde aquel chiquillo había hecho la gracia de rosearle el perfume e intercambió miradas con su compañero antes de darle un pequeño consejo al chico._

 _—Deberías pedirle a tu madre que te enseñe modales, salir a la calle de esa forma debe considerarse un delito —dijo mosqueado—. Realmente me da mucha lástima tu actitud, me daría vergüenza tener un hijo como tú._

 _—No gracias —respondió de una forma majadera—, ni que quisiera ser hijo de un albañil todo mugroso. Además para su información, mi padre está muy orgulloso de mí._

 _Comenzaron a discutir de boca. Kise y Aomine que eran los más cercanos a ellos querían desaparecer, no solo esos cuatro sino también ya la gente empezaba a soltar insultos al aire._

 _—Sabe qué, indigente, tome y bájese a tomar un taxi. —Nijimura le tiró un billete en la cara aumentando más su malcriadez—. Todo con tal de que deje de apestar el ambiente ¿Ya? Largo._

 _Una señora indignada por lo que dijo el chiquillo, volteó a verlo. No podía seguir al margen en ese tipo de situaciones. El nivel de altanería de esos dos chicos era increíble._

 _—Si tanto presumes tener plata, ¿por qué no tomaste un taxi tú desde el principio, mocoso malcriado? Qué lisura, caramba._

 _Kazunari alzó las cejas sorprendido del vocabulario de la anciana._

 _—Calla, vieja de mierda. —Haizaki la calló metiendo su cuchara—. Usted debería estar en el cementerio, en vez de en el micro. Bien huevona, cojuda esta ¿No?_

 _Las personas comenzaron a vociferar en conjunto, no iban a permitir que insultaran a una señora de edad. Los albañiles miraron hacia los chiquillos y se quedaron viendo a dos que no se habían involucrado para nada, solo escuchaban con atención._

 _—Ya, ya, ya no pelees, Haizaki-kun. —Kuroko le pidió al ver que el chofer se estaba acercando a ellos—. Ya no hagas problemas, por favor._

 _—Cállate, enano de mierda._

 _—Oye, cállate, imbécil. No lo insultes. —Kagami se metió aventándole la bolsa de su pan con pollo—. Encima que te quiere ayudar._

 _Shōgo le quiso tirar la mochila encima en son de venganza, pero un tipo se la quitó. Era el encargado del bus que los miraba bastante enojado de que hayan armado una revolución tan banal, estaban haciendo mucho escándalo._

 _— ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué vienes a hacer problema? —preguntó siendo mucho más matón que Haizaki—. Si tanto asco te da este humilde transporte, te puedes bajar._

 _Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, menos Takao que parecía que le había comido la lengua al gato. Nunca antes un chofer se había molestado tanto, mayormente ni hablaban._

 _—Bájense del carro ya, sus caras me dan asco, ¡¿qué esperan?! —dijo jalándolos de la chompa hacia la puerta, tanto a Shūzō como a Kazunari. Como a sacos de basura los tiró a la acera, se limpió las manos y vio a los que quedaban._

 _—Ustedes también, ya, tomen otro bus, caramba. Tanto escándalo por dos hombres trabajadores ¡Ya, largo! ¡Váyanse a creer a otro lado!_

 _A la fuerza los hicieron bajar, incluso la señora les aventó una botella de plástico vacía que había en el suelo, al igual que muchos de los pasajeros. Los albañiles se quedaron mirando._

 _Cuando el bus partió, todos acusaron a Takao, quien había comenzado todo ese show por no aguantarse sus comentarios despectivos un par de cuadras. Aomine le dio un sopapo bien ganado, aunque eso provocó que Nijimura también quisiera levantar el puño. Entre Kagami y Himuro tuvieron que separarlos para que no se pelearan. Eso sería ya el colmo, además que estaban a menos de una cuadra del lugar._

 _Entraron al local y pidieron sin rodeos tres tubos de ensayo para cada uno. La cajera asentó y fue envolviendo cada uno en su respectivo papel para evitar que no se les fuera a quiñar. Kise sacó su billetera y preguntó por el precio, porque no había sacado mucho efectivo y no veía ningún letrero de que se aceptaban tarjetas._

 _—Por unidad es 10 dólares, saldría 30 dólares por cabeza —dijo la cajera con una sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Los empaqueto por separado?_

 _Kagami respondió que sí._

 _—Nosotros los esperamos afuera —dijo Akashi jalando a Midorima del brazo._

 _— ¿Ustedes no van a pedir? ¿Ya tienen acaso? —preguntó Takao. Se puso delante de ellos para no dejarlos salir—. Shin-chan~, me podrías prestar plata, solo traje la tarjeta~._

 _Con disimulo empujó a Akashi aprovechando el momento para abrazar a Midorima, más al ver que Nijimura estaba distraído pagando en caja._

 _—No tengo por qué prestarte nada nanodayo, —El chico de gafas se lo quitó de encima a la fuerza—, y deja de llamarme de esa forma tan corriente._

 _—Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-cha-… —Nijimura se acercó y le tapó la boca harto de sus niñerías._

 _—Cállate, yo te los compro, mocoso._

 _Akashi suspiró, un día de esos se le iba a terminar la paciencia. Esas confianzas excesivas para con Midorima le molestaban. Seijūrō lo tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, no había nadie cerca que los criticaría. Takao hizo una mueca torcida levantando una ceja._

 _—Nos vemos, Kazunari —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro—. A todos._

 _Varios levantaron la mano en son de despedida. Ambos chicos tomaron un camino alternativo para no tener que ir por toda la avenida principal, debían regresar hasta la universidad. Entraron por la puerta trasera, el vigilante los saludó a lo que ellos respondieron con un gesto amable. Le quitaron el candado de seguridad a su transporte y salieron caminando para una vía paralela. Midorima apoyó la bicicleta a la vereda para subirse y le dio pase a Akashi para que también se montara. El pelirrojo sonrió y le hizo a una seña a Shintarō, era momento de irse._

 _Llegaron a su casa alrededor de las siete de la noche, su vivienda estaba dentro de una quinta en uno de los barrios bajos de Shinjuku. Justo hace unos días había habido un incendio cerca, así que el edificio del costado tenía un aspecto deplorable y maloliente, dándole al lugar una vista más descuidada._

 _—Supongo que hubiera sido mejor tomar una ruta alterna, Shintarō —dijo al corroborar que se habían demorado 15 minutos más con el nuevo camino de Midorima._

 _Seijūrō se bajó de su sitio y sonrió esperando una respuesta. Midorima parqueó la bicicleta en la pared donde solían ponerla. Había un chico de confianza que cuidaba por ahí. Se arregló los lentes y miró hacia el menor con un aire cansado._

 _—Ya, Seijūrō, tenías razón. Me equivoqué. —Midorima bufó—. Pareces un niño, no sé qué me gusta de ti. Creo que me has hecho brujería._

 _—A veces creo lo mismo, Shintarō —respondió._

 _Escuchó otro bufido, Midorima lo abrazó por atrás dándole un beso en el cuello. Ya no estaban en la universidad, no había necesidad de aparentar. Akashi pensó en responderle la caricia, pero Hayama se plantó en frente de ellos con una sonrisa amiga. Agitaba su mano bastante animado._

 _— ¡¿Qué hay, cuñados?! —El chico colmillo saludó dándole un manazo en la espalda al de cabello verde— ¡¿Cómo vas?! ¡¿Todo bien en la universidad?!_

 _Ni Midorima ni Akashi sabían con exactitud por qué el revoltoso del barrio tenía que gritar todo lo que debería solo decir como toda persona normal._

 _— ¡Miren, Tsu-chan ya aprendió a andar en scooter! ¡Yo le enseñé! —dijo orgulloso._

 _La hermanita de Midorima estaba montada en el monopatín junto con sus amigos al fondo de la quinta. No se acercaba de lo entretenida que estaba._

 _— ¡Se pasa-…!_

 _—Kotarō, —Seijūrō lo interrumpió—, modula el tono de tu voz._

 _Hayama se quedó en silencio un momento y tomó una gran bocanada de aire._

 _—Que se pasaron para llegar tan tarde —dijo más tranquilo—. Mi suegra me dejó encargada a Tsu-chan. La he prevenido de todo peligro en mi tiempo de supervisión._

 _Midorima suspiró, no sabía qué era peor: que su madre confiara tanto en Hayama que le llevaba varios años a su hermanita o que Kotarō a cada rato le dijera cuñado. Tenía la mala costumbre de ir a desayunar todos los domingos en su casa, ni siquiera Seijūrō que era su pareja desde hace cuatro años._

 _—Te la encargamos, nosotros en un rato iremos a trabajar —dijo el pelirrojo al ver que Shintarō no tenía intenciones de cruzar palabra con Hayama—. Estate atento._

 _—No hay problema, yo la subo cuando venga mi suegra~. Nada le va a pasar. —Hayama puso su mano en la frente como si fuera un militar._

 _Al subir las escaleras —su hogar que estaba en la segunda planta, al fondo—, se encontraron con sus padres que recién estaban saliendo. Hace unas horas habían llegado, pero tenían unas boletas qué cobrar en la empresa para la que trabajaban._

 _—Shintarō, —Su papá lo detuvo—, en serio qué malcriados son tus amigos de universidad, deberías cambiar tus amistades y tú también, Seijūrō._

 _—No suelen ser así, te pido disculpas por ellos nanodayo._

 _Ambos señores cruzaron miradas, no les convencía. Ese nivel de malcriadez no era de un día para otro o producto de un mal día. Eso venía de niñez._

 _— ¿A dónde van? —preguntó Akashi para que el ambiente no estuviera tan tenso._

 _Un par de cheques por cobrar fueron la respuesta, era del día laboral que todavía no habían cobrado. Tenían que ir hasta el centro de la ciudad para recoger el dinero. Los albañiles les dieron una palmada en los hombros a sus hijos antes de irse._

 _Ambos chicos se despidieron y siguieron hasta llegar a su casa, vivían bajo el mismo techo. La mamá de Shintarō cocinaba, mientras que los chicos eran los encargados de la limpieza en general. La familia de Seijūrō vivía con el cinturón más apretado por la muerte de su madre hace unos años._

 _Cayeron rendidos en el sillón, había sido un día lleno de estrés por los trabajos, pero sobre todo por lo ocurrido en el autobús esa tarde._

 _—Tenemos dos horas —dijo Midorima mirando hacia el reloj._

 _—Y Tsubaki está ocupada. —Seijūrō agregó. La puerta estaba cerrada y las cortinas también._

 _—Creo que es la primera cosa buena que pasa en este día, Seijūrō —susurró sobre sus labios acariciando con suavidad el perfil de su rostro—. Me has tenido de mula todo el día._

 _—Tiene su recompensa, Shintarō._

 _Akashi lo jaló del polo y le plantó un beso que no pensaba cortar tan pronto. Midorima se encimó en él, abriéndole botón por botón la camisa que traía puesta. Había deseado tocarlo desde la mañana que salieron de casa._

 _—Espero que podamos terminar lo que empezamos en la mañana —susurró cerca de su oreja, mordiendo con delicadeza su cuello—. Te deseo tanto…_

 _Coló su mano por debajo de la ropa, acariciando su pecho sin restricción de nada. Akashi también levantó un poco su polo para tocarlo y aferrarlo a él._

 _—Te dije que en la noche la pasaríamos mejor, Shintarō._

 _Mordió su lóbulo jalando de él un poco. Bajó sus besos hacia su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas rojas que le gustaba apreciar. Con eso le dejaría en claro a terceros que eso ya estaba tomado. Se aferró a su cuerpo e hizo fricción con el miembro ajeno. Ambos se mordieron los labios para no soltar un gemido, más al escuchar una llave moviendo el picaporte._

 _Era la madre de Midorima, que venía con un monedero en la mano. Se había olvidado de llevar los tickets para las ventas. Examinó a su hijo y a su ahijado con una mirada sospechosa. Seijūrō estaba con la camisa desabotonada y Shintarō tenía el polo desarreglado, encima las luces habían estado apagadas. Ella las prendió y se quedó callada un momento._

 _—¿Se puede saber qué pasa con ustedes? —preguntó Nanami ya cruzando los brazos—. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?_

 _—No, solo que hacía calor y queríamos dormir un poco nanodayo._

 _— ¿Y por qué no van al cuarto? —Midorima miró a Akashi, que estaba pensando una mentira improvisada más inteligente_

 _—Tsubaki ha dejado varias cosas encima de la cama, madrina —respondió Akashi—. Estuvo jugando aquí con Hayama, más tarde lo arreglaré. —Se arregló bien la camisa y sonrió._

 _La señora afiló los ojos, Midorima ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos porque no era bueno fingiendo cara de palo ante una situación así de bochornosa._

 _—Correcto, ¿por eso también Shin está con el polo todo arrugado? ¿Y las luces apagadas? ¿Querían ocultarse de alguien acaso?_

 _—Ya te dije, mamá, queríamos dormir nanodayo —dijo nuevamente._

 _—Solo les digo una cosa, la casa se respeta. —Hinata sacó lo que necesitaba y se fue sin apagar las luces._

 _Akashi y Midorima se quedaron mirando un rato, cuando no la señora Midorima leyéndoles todo lo que hacían. Se rieron un rato antes de pararse de ahí. Pasaron por la cocina y cogieron unas cuantas galletas antes de meterse al cuarto. La privacidad era un privilegio que ese día tenían. Seijūrō corrió la cortina que dividía la cama de sus padres con el camarote que ellos usaban. Continuarían con lo de hace unos minutos se había interrumpido._

 _-o-_

 _Las clases en la universidad ese día para los dos terminaron temprano, era una ventaja porque les convenía para llegar pronto a casa. Pasaron por el pabellón principal encontrándose con unos amigos de cursos generales, estaban en el anfiteatros tirados en el pasto ya desde hace rato, incluso un par se había saltado cursos._

 _Reo, Nijimura y Kise los invitaron a unirse. En unos minutos, llegaría Aomine que les daría un aventón a varios. Akashi les agradeció el gesto, pero al final se negó. Ellos tenían planes previos establecidos como para quedarse más tiempo._

 _—Pero… Midorimacchi, Akashicchi, igual los jalamos. Solo tardará un par de minutos. —Kise les insistió—. Vamos, casi ni los veo fuera de clases._

 _—No es necesario, además que nuestro chofer no tarda en venir. Nos vemos. —Midorima ya había emprendido el paso._

 _—Bueno… —dijo finalmente el rubio—. Suerte._

 _Ese día sí se fueron en bus, estaban con la hora. Caminaron hasta un paradero más o menos alejado y se subieron, cerciorándose de que nadie los estuviera mirando._

 _Llegaron temprano, tanto que vieron a Nanami parada en la puerta de la casa con la madre de Hayama comentando sobre la nueva vecina que había llegado a la quinta._

 _— ¿Cómo están? ¿Les fue bien en la universidad? —preguntó la señora. Ambos asentaron, quisieron pasar a la casa, pero los detuvieron—. Por cierto, Shin, Mabo-kun trajo una bolsa con ropa, fíjate que te queda. Tú también, Sei._

 _La hermanita de Shintarō asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta saludándolos, al igual que el gato negro de Seijūrō que se sobó por sus piernas, provocando que Shintarō diera un respingo cuando el minino se quiso acercar a él._

 _—Aleja a ese pulgoso de mí, Seijūrō —dijo con un hilo de voz._

 _Seijūrō, con una sonrisa maliciosa, cargó al felino y se lo puso cerca de la cara solo para molestar. Midorima entró en pánico y se metió como un rayo a la casa. Conocía a su pareja, era capaz de ponérselo encima solo para verlo sufrir del miedo._

 _—Miedoso —susurró—. Cuídalo, Tsubaki._

 _Le dejó encargado a su gato, su pequeña cuñada mayormente lo cuidaba. Se desajustó la mochila y pasó despidiéndose por el momento de su madrina y la señora Hayama._

 _El pelirrojo dejó sus cosas en el sillón, al costado de las de Midorima, que estaba sentado sobándose todavía el rostro del susto, tenía los ojos cubiertos por sus manos. Akashi se acercó con sigilo y lo espantó._

 _— ¡Un gato! —Gritó._

 _— ¡Por tu madre, Seijūrō! ¡No te juegues así! —dijo, ya casi subido al sillón escuchando la suave risa de su novio—. ¡No es divertido nanodayo!_

 _De un toque lo tiró hacia el sillón, yendo hacia adentro. Akashi se quedó unos segundos riendo antes de acordarse de algo importante. Correteó a Midorima, empujándose para entrar a la cocina. El que se servía primero, comía más y ese día había llegado con bastante hambre. El estómago les estaba rugiendo a ambos por no comprar nada en la universidad._

 _—Shintarō, sé caballero —dijo poniéndose delante de él. Le quitó los lentes después de forcejear y los dejó fuera de su alcance. Abrió la olla y vio lo que había cocinado su madrina._

 _—Justo lo que quería —susurró._

 _Akashi cogió una cuchara de palo y la metió probando un poco ese delicioso aderezado de pollo en salsa roja, a la madre de Shintarō le salía muy bien. Midorima, sin tener lentes, ya sabía que estaba haciendo. Gruñó fastidiado y le dio un golpe en el hombro haciéndolo darse un golpe en los dientes con la cuchara._

 _—No seas asqueroso, a mí me sirves con otra cuchara nanodayo._

 _—Shintarō, hacemos hasta transfusión sexual —dijo y empezó a servir con el mismo cucharón en venganza—. Creo que debemos apurarnos._

 _Se sentaron en la mesa solo unos minutos, porque comieron rápido. Akashi dejó su plato en el lavadero yendo a su cuarto para cambiarse. Midorima lavó los tratos y se secó las manos. Todavía faltaban veinte minutos, pero con lo que se demoraba Akashi se hacía una eternidad. Fue hacia la habitación y lo vio echado en la cama mirando al techo, reposaba unos minutos. Midorima suponía exactamente eso._

 _—Muy gracioso —dijo tirándole una almohada en la cara—. Cámbiate que hoy no quiero llegar tarde, nos van a echar si sigues dándote el lujo de llegar a la hora que quieres._

 _Seijūrō no se movió, poco o nada le importaba. Eran amigos del dueño así que no era tan peligroso como su novio decía, inclusive estaba acostumbrado a soplarse los regaños del jefe._

 _—Seijūrō. —Midorima volvió a decir, pero estaba vez parado a su lado—. Seijūrō._

 _Shintarō se remangó la casaca para comenzar, él se lo había buscado. Además que no se había olvidado lo del gato. Lo cogió del abdomen, llenándolo de cosquillas que lo hicieron hasta llorar. Si paró fue simplemente por la amenaza de Akashi que se iba a orinar de la risa._

 _—Me has hecho doler, Shintarō —dijo soltando de nuevo una risa—. No seas paranoico, por unos minutos no pasa nada._

 _Akashi se cambió poniéndose una chompa porque en la noche corría mucho frío por ahí. Salieron retrasados de la casa. Las señoras seguían ahí y se despidieron de ellos deseándoles que les fuera muy bien en el trabajo. Felizmente que su labor estaba a penas a unas cuadras, pero igual llegarían tarde._

 _Entraron a la galería, siendo saludados por varios vendedores conocidos. Su jefe vio la hora y plantó las manos en las caderas, otra vez habían llegado con retraso ¿Por qué seguía sorprendiéndole? Ninguna sola vez llegaban puntual._

 _—Les dije que a las 8 en punto, no a las 8:20. Aquí hacen falta manos, así que si no pueden, díganme y los cambio de horario de una buena vez._

 _—No es necesario, lo siento. —Midorima se disculpó. "Igual Akashi me haría llegar tarde si nos mueven de turno" pensó—. Prometemos no volverlo hacer._

 _Fueron al almacén, y recogieron su mandil y su gorro. Eran muy estrictos con la limpieza en ese local. El otro día casi lo colgaban a Midorima por encontrar un cabello verde en el vidrio donde se exhibían los panes._

 _Shintarō se puso los guantes y se colocó en su puesto, la freidora lo estaba esperando. Al igual que Akashi, quien comenzó a cortar pan. El chico, que estaba atendiendo antes de ellos, les dijo los pedidos que faltaban. Su turno había terminado y no pensaba hacer horas extras._

 _— ¡Nos vemos, cuñados! —dijo despidiéndose—. Para la próxima no lleguen tarde que me hacen trabajar más a mí. Ah, Midorima ¿Tsu-chan está en la casa?_

 _—No, Hayama, no está —respondió tajante._

 _Akashi soltó un suspiro. Kotarō hizo un mohín y se fue con el rabo entre las patas dejándolos solos. Por más que hacía no le simpatizaba a Shintarō para que lo dejara frecuentar más a su hermana._

 _—Eres muy arisco con tu futuro cuñado, Shintarō —murmuró Akashi._

 _—Le dobla la edad, no empecemos con eso nanodayo._

 _Su jefe pasó por su lado al verlos conversando y les pidió con dureza que dejaran de parlotear. Tenían muchos pedidos qué hacer, los clientes estaban esperando. No tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y no quería que se empezaran a quejar como la vez anterior._

 _-o-_

 _Un año y medio en la universidad se pasó en un chasquido. Los ciclos se le vinieron encima y sin darse cuenta los meses se terminaban. Midorima estaba ocupado la mayoría del tiempo, su carrera de medicina era demandante. Inclusive a veces no se regresaba con el pelirrojo, se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche estudiando en la biblioteca o adelantaba cursos en verano o expandía sus créditos por ser un buen muy alumno. Sin embargo, ese semestre por cuestiones económicas estaba llevando la mitad de los cursos que debería. No le alcazaba el dinero para los proyectos o materiales._

 _La mentira de ser de familia de dinero persistía. Para suerte de ambos, esos últimos meses no se habían cruzado con sus amigos de cursos generales. Ellos ya no llevaban ninguna clase o taller de ámbitos anexados. En cambio, algunos de sus compañeros estaban llevando por segundo o tercera vez Matemática o Lógica._

 _Pocas veces se encontraban con ellos en los pasillos, cada uno ahora se dirigía a su propia facultad en vez de andar en edificio central. Aunque las ocasiones en los que se encontraban con ese grupo habían sido incómodas. Haizaki y Hanamiya se habían puesto de acuerdo para hostigarlos hasta un punto más allá de lo permitido. La pareja estaba empecinada en conocer las viviendas de los compañeros más estudiosos que tenían. Ellos habían comenzado a sospechar que algo ocultaban y se lo insinuaban de vez en cuando._

 _—¿Hoy nos vamos juntos? —preguntó Akashi. Detuvo su andar y tomó de la mano a su novio, no se habían visto mucho esas semanas—. Vives en la biblioteca._

 _—Sí, hoy termino antes de las cuatro —dijo corroborando su horario—. Sé que no he estado lo suficientemente pendiente de nosotros nanodayo._

 _—Te amo, Shintarō. —Akashi silabeó en silencio._

 _—Yo también._

 _—No tengamos la misma conversación de hace tres años —expresó y suspiró cerrando unos segundos los ojos._

 _—También te amo nanodayo—susurró avergonzado._

 _Midorima pensó que saldrían juntos y tranquilos, pero sus esperanzas se fueron por el drenaje al encontrar con su anterior grupo de primeros ciclos. Estaban en el pasillo del edificio central conversando o discutiendo._

 _—Oigan, se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea —dijo Haizaki parando de hablar con Kise que se había quedado con un mohín—. ¿Por qué no vamos a la casa de Akashi? O a la de Midorima ya que son vecinos, así que no importa mucho a cuál de los dos._

 _—No creo que eso sea posible —respondió el de gafas. Se las arregló y trató de irse, pero Takao se puso en su camino._

 _— ¿Por qué siempre nos dicen lo mismo? ¿Tiene algo de malo que nosotros vayamos a su casa? ¿No somos bienvenidos? —preguntó el azabache._

 _—N-no es eso… es solo que no podemos nanodayo._

 _Retrocedió un par de pasos al verlo aproximarse más de lo que debía, Akashi se puso en su delante, botando solo con la mirada a Kazunari que se volvió al lado de Shūzō._

 _—No veo el motivo de visita, no me agradan los caprichos, Shōgo —dijo el pelirrojo._

 _—No lo tiene que haber o eso creo yo… ¿O acaso tienen una jauría de pitbulls que nos podrían matar? —preguntó Taiga medio nervioso_

 _Himuro le dio una leve palmada en la espalda a su hermano, cuando no él imaginándose que cada vez que le decían que no a algo era porque había un perro de por medio. Akashi negó con la cabeza._

 _—Bueno, entonces no hay problema en que hoy vayamos a su casa ¿O nos están ocultando algo? ¿Midorima, Akashi? —dijo Haizaki mirándolos a ambos._

 _Midorima y Akashi se quedaron callados un momento. Había sido suficiente el tiempo mintiendo, no continuarían sosteniendo una mentira de esa naturaleza; era mejor terminar con eso de una buena vez._

 _No era por despreciar su origen, sino había sido consecuencia de los comentarios despectivos que siempre escuchaban de sus compañeros hacia otros chicos, de la misma clase social que ellos. Quien no tenía una posición económica elevada, en esa universidad, la pasaba mal._

 _—Está bien, vamos. —Akashi terminó por decir._

 _Sus amigos los siguieron hasta la cochera de la universidad, donde Hanamiya y Haizaki buscaron la famosa limusina que siempre los recogía._

 _—Esperen un momento. —Midorima los detuvo—. Iré a sacar nuestro medio de transporte._

 _— ¿Irá a sacar su limusina? —preguntó curioso Kise_

 _Seijūrō guardó silencio sin especificar nada. Sus manos estaban escondidas en sus bolsillos para disimular tranquilidad. Shintarō apenas tardó unos minutos en volver con una bicicleta a su lado, no en tan buen estado por todo el uso que le daban a diario._

 _— ¿Esa es la gran limusina que fuiste a buscar? —Makoto se burló._

 _Himuro dejó de jugar con su collar al oír el comentario de su amigo._

 _—Dijo que iría a buscar su medio de transporte, en ningún momento dijo que iba a buscar una limusina —mencionó._

 _Makoto le sacó la lengua a mala gana, nadie le había dado vela en ese entierro. Además que lo había dejado en ridículo en frente de los otros por su forma tan plana de contestarle._

 _—Yo también tengo una bicicleta —comentó amablemente Kise, ya que varios estaban que miraban con desprecio hacia ellos—. Bueno, ¿y la otra?_

 _—No hay otra nanodayo—contestó secamente Midorima._

 _Ryōta apretó los labios e hizo un sonido. No colaboraban mucho como para que los pudiera ayudar en frente de los demás._

 _—O sea que Akashicchi ¿Se sube contigo? —Los otros dos asintieron—. Bueno… bueno, no tiene nada de malo, entonces supongo que su casa está cerca ¿verdad?_

 _—No, no está cerca, queda de aquí a dos horas. —Akashi especificó._

 _Comenzaron las preguntas al aire, un poco incómodas, así que Midorima les dijo que no era necesario que vayan. Si ya sospechaban la verdad no había necesidad de llevarlos hasta su barrio, pero insistieron, en especial Nijimura y Takao. Con todo en contra, tuvieron que ir con ellos, aunque tuvieron que pagar un taxi._

 _Luego de menos de una hora de viaje, llegaron a la casa Midorima y Akashi. La cara de muchos era de asco por el lugar tan sencillo donde estaban, ya que a unas cuadras se encontraba el mercado central y por donde vivían no era nada bonito, ni sofisticado. Había mucha gente del mal vivir por todos lados, entre ellos locos, borrachos y fumones tirados por doquier._

 _Bajaron del taxi en la plazuela, donde en la esquina estaba parado un grupo de mugrosos —como los llamó Kazunari—. No apartaban la mirada de ellos y uno se acercó al pelirrojo._

 _— ¿Quiénes son estos niños de mami? ¿Tienes problemas con ellos? —preguntó Eikichi en confidencia para que no los escucharan— ¿Necesitas una mano?_

 _—No, son nuestros amigos._

 _Akashi los guio hasta quinta, mientras que Nebuya se fue con su grupo que aún seguían mirando filoso a esos chicos recién llegados._

 _Subieron las escaleras, algunos con miedo de que todo se viniera abajo en cualquier momento. Las tablas rechinaban con cada paso que daban. Las casas no eran espaciosas y la pintura de las fachadas estaba descascarada. La casa de Shintarō no fue la excepción._

 _Al entrar, se encontraron con la señora Midorima. La mamá estaba terminando de hacer una gran olla de dulces calientes para vender; ya en unos minutos tenía que salir a vender. Ella los saludó amablemente, mientras preguntaba por sus nombres. Su hijo le mencionó que eran unos compañeros de universidad de los primeros ciclos._

 _—Qué rico arroz con leche —dijo Atsushi hambriento._

 _— ¿Deseas un poco? —La señora preguntó con una suave sonrisa_

 _Akashi disimuló arreglándose el cabello y en susurro le avisó a su suegra que no era necesario que les invitara, pero ella se negó. Una porción no los hacía menos pobres._

 _La señora le ofreció en un vaso de plástico grande un poco de arroz con leche, que Atsushi recibió gustoso y dio las gracias. A diferencia de otros que solo se dignaron a sonreír, y unos cuantos ni dijeron nada._

 _Makoto, Haizaki y los otros seguían con el vaso en la mano sin cara de querer si quiera probar. Atsushi, que ya se había acabado su porción, comenzó a quitarle a cada uno para comérselo él, no se iba a desperdiciar._

 _—Señora, usted hace el arroz con leche más rico que he comido en mi vida —dijo ya casi terminando el último—. Tiene muy buena mano para los dulces._

 _—Gracias, niño._

 _La señora se despidió y salió cargando la olla. Makoto y Haizaki se quedaron mirándose de manera cómplice por unos cuantos segundos. Shōgo con disimulo estiró el pie y la hizo tropezar a la señora. Murasakibara, que estaba más cerca, se estiró justo a tiempo para ayudarla y que no se cayera nada, salvando también la olla de dulces._

 _Todos se dieron cuenta de que lo habían hecho apropósito, pero cuando les iban a decir algo, entró corriendo Tsubaki a saludar a su hermano y a Seijūrō, y se dio cuenta de que había visita así que se acercó a saludarlos._

 _—Qué bonita ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Kise, mientras le recibió el beso que le dio la niña en la mejilla._

 _—Tsubaki —respondió tímidamente. La niña se quiso acercar a los otros a saludarlos, pero Takao la esquivó._

 _—Niña mugrosa —susurró entre dientes—, no te pareces nada a tu hermano, quizás hasta tengas algo contagioso._

 _Midorima apretó los puños al escucharlo, se puso de cuclillas y le pidió a su hermanita que saliera a jugar, que de seguro sus amigas ya habrían llegado del colegio. La niña asintió y salió dando saltitos del lugar._

 _Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, nadie insultaba a su hermana y mucho menos delante de él, así que los botó sin dar ni si quiera alguna razón porque eran demasiado evidentes._

 _—Nunca en mi vida he conocido ratas tan despreciables como ustedes —dijo Akashi, bastante malhumorado por lo que le habían hecho._

 _—Si tan repugnante le parece este lugar, se pueden largar que nadie los detiene._

 _Si Shōgo no escupió en la casa, fue porque las miradas de esos dos eran amenazadoras. Salieron, maldiciendo esa "pocilga" y bajaron las escaleras echando chispas. Midorima y Akashi también fueron tras ellos, haciéndole señas al grupo que estaba en la esquina conversando._

 _La hermanita inocentemente se fue a despedir de ellos luego de que su hermano se metiera a la casa, pero Makoto, que ya no estaba de humor, cogió su muñequita rompiéndole la cabeza y aventándola hacia la otra esquina; mientras que, Haizaki se reía a carcajadas de las lágrimas de la pequeña. Nijimura, harto del llanto, la empujó con el pie y la niña calló sentada de poto aumentando más su lloriqueo. Takao se cogió el estómago de tanto reír._

 _—Niña mugrosa. Saliste más fea que el ano de una marmota. —Siguió burlándose._

 _Kotarō, que recién llegaba con un encargado de su madre, al ver eso fue corriendo donde ellos y ayudó a la niña a levantarse._

 _— ¿Qué chucha te pasa, pituco de mierda? ¡¿Quién te crees para hacerle eso a Tsu-chan?!_

 _Haizaki le iba a responder, pero todo el grupo de antes se fue acercando, tanto que terminaron correteándolos hasta la avenida principal, donde apurados tomaron un taxi, que para su mala suerte era amigo de sus agresores y los llevó a un lugar escondido._

 _— ¿Ahora pues? Vamos, hasta el machito —les dijo Okamura, acorralándolos._

 _Cada miembro cogió a uno y le dio la paliza de su vida, quitándole sus pertenencias de valor._

 _Tuvieron que recurrir a la policía, para que los regresara a su casa, porque cuando los quisieron acusar. No pudieron probar nada, ya que esos chicos eran conocidos por el barrio como unos santos. No robaban nada a nadie._

 _-o-_

 _Los que se quedaron seguían en silencio, menos Murasakibara que estaba entretenido viendo el pececito que estaba en la pecera yendo de un lado para otro._

 _—Búrlense ustedes también —dijo Akashi mientras se sentaba en el mueble— ¿O para qué se han quedado?_

 _— ¿Por qué nos burlaríamos, Akashicchi?_

 _Kise dejó al gato en el suelo y se limpió el polo, ya que le había quedado de pelos. A él como a los que estaban ahí no les importaba, no eran tan prejuiciosos._

 _— ¿No les molesta acaso? —preguntó Midorima casi ironizando._

 _—No ¿En serio crees que nos vamos a burlar por algo como esto? No somos como ellos, la amistad no tiene nada que ver con el dinero, idiota —dijo Aomine pasando sentarse y subió los pies a la mesita de centro._

 _—Lo único que queremos saber es por qué no nos contaron —dijo Kise—. Pensé que nos consideraban sus amigos ¿No?_

 _—Lo hicimos por las reacciones que acaban de ver —explicó Akashi—, pero es verdad, debimos ser sinceros desde el principio. Por lo menos, con ustedes que no son tan materialistas._

 _Ambos chicos les pidieron disculpas._

 _Murasakibara junto con los demás se ofrecieron a quedarse un rato más. Bajaron con ellos y les presentaron a sus amigos del barrio. Hayama fue el primero en dar un paso adelante, a su lado estaba Tsubaki ya más calmada._

 _-o-_

 _El rumor sobre dónde vivían se esparció como pólvora por la universidad y no dudaron de quiénes habían sido los responsables, que incluso tuvieron el descaro de participar en las ofensas por los pasillos. Hasta había pancartas pegadas por todos lados. Sus amigos les ayudaron a quitar la gran mayoría de ellas, pidiendo que no sean tan idiotas para reírse de algo como eso._

 _Los insultos no cesaron, se metieron con su familia ya siendo algo más personal. Midorima varias veces quiso levantar el puño, pero Akashi lo retenía. No valía la pena. Si se ganaban problemas, les quitarían la beca, debían tener buen comportamiento._

 _—Son unos imbéciles, Shintarō. No vale ni la pena escucharlos —dijo ya caminando hacia el salón de clases—. Pobres diablos._

 _—Realmente son unos imbéciles nanodayo._

 _Su suerte cambió cuando todo lo que paso llegó a oídos del rector, que citó a varios estudiantes a la oficina para hablar muy seriamente con ellos._

 _Midorima y Akashi tuvieron que señalar a varios por órdenes de los profesores, con gusto lo hicieron. Los problemáticos sin lugar a reclamos fueron suspendidos por dos semestres de la universidad entre ellos los chicos que hace unas semanas habían botado de su casa._

 _-o-_

 _Sus amigos los invitaron un día a la piscina, para que se olvidaran un poco de todo el mal momento en la facultad. Ellos quedaron en avisarles un día, les agradecieron y pasaron a irse porque ya tenían que ir a trabajar, ni si quiera pasarían por la casa para almorzar._

 _—Deberíamos hacer algo para ayudarlos… Oye, Murasakibara, ¿tu familia no tiene dulcerías?_

 _—Sí, Mine-chin, ¿quieren ir~~~? —preguntó. Estaba entretenido abriendo una piruleta de fresa que le había obsequiado Tatsuya._

 _—No —Kise respondió por su novio—, no crees que le puedas decir a tus padres sobre el caso de Akashicchi y Midorimacchi. Dijiste que la señora Midorima era buena repostera._

 _Kagami dejó de jugar con el celular y también apoyó la idea. Si trabajan con los padres de Atsushi recibirían un mejor sueldo. Así sus amigos no tendrían un ir y venir tan agitado._

 _—Bueno, así podrás tener arroz con leche todos los días —dijo Taiga._

 _—Hablaré con mi mamá._

 _Kagami se disculpó con sus amigos al ver que le había llegado un mensaje de Kuroko, lo estaba esperando en el gimnasio. Tenía algo qué decirle, Kagami ya no soportaba estar con él después de estar involucrado en todo ese problema. Además de chocarle que discriminara a la gente solo por su condición social._

 _— 12 años después—_

 _La construcción de la clínica estaba a solo un par de meses de ser finalizada. Akashi y Midorima estaban ahí parados en frente, mirando cómo iba quedando. Ya estaban poniendo las lunas y los acabados._

 _—Sí que demoró —dijo Midorima sonriendo de medio lado—. Casi una vida de gato ¿No?_

 _—No te metas con mi gato, Shintarō —respondió—. Primero morimos nosotros antes que él, créeme. Se ha salvado de muchas._

 _Después de terminar la universidad, les había ido muy bien. No tuvieron problemas en encontrar un muy buen empleo, más por la capacidad que tenían y habían demostrado._

 _Midorima se colgó un momento de él antes de ir caminando, debían volver al departamento que habían comprado en el centro de la ciudad. Caminaron hacia la esquina, pero Akashi se detuvo al ver una bicicleta estacionada allí. Shintarō le quitó el seguro y miró hacia su prometido, quien tenía las cejas alzadas._

 _— ¿Qué se supone que es eso?_

 _—Una bicicleta nanodayo —dijo ajustando sus gafas. Akashi sonrió y se acercó a él, poniendo una mano encima del timón._

 _—Lo sé, pero ¿Para qué la trajiste?_

 _—Porque quería recordar viejos tiempo ¿Subes?_

 _Se subió con él como antes lo hacían, fue placentero de nuevo recordar el viento soplar en su rostro cada vez que iban en bajada, o tropezarse con algún bache y rodar por la vereda, aunque al momento de levantarse no les parecía tan gracioso por el dolor._

* * *

 _Gracias por leer ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ_


End file.
